


Into the Bleissverse

by the_hapless_ace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bleissed characters are canon names only starting with B or Bl, Bleissed versions of characters are the opposites of themselves, F/M, This isn’t primarily a harem fic unless the writer of the chapter wants it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hapless_ace/pseuds/the_hapless_ace
Summary: Hello folks, welcome to a new multiverse. A multiverse of Bleissed characters. A Bleissed character is someone who is the opposite of a canon character. Named after that angel come to life, Bleiss Schnee aka a version of Weiss that’s vulgar, crude, rude, and so thirsty for Jaune she’s downright lewd.Anyway me and some friends from the original discord server that birthed Bleiss, and others thought why not an anthology of other characters Bleissed.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Salem, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Into the Bleissverse

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter comes to us from Discord user Avenger1649.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Discord User Avenger1649

_How did this happen?_

That was the question running almost on repeat through Jaune Arc’s mind as he ascended the steps of the dark, foreboding castle before him.

Well for starters, it had involved a kidnapping. His kidnapping to be specific.

Suffice to say that this was not the sort of day the blonde novice had in mind when he woke up this morning.

All he’d wanted to do was try to get some X-Ray and Vav comics from the cheapest comic store in Vale he could find, because he was otherwise bored out of his skull with the near constant studying and training he needed to do just to try and keep up.

Oh well, that’s what he got for lying his way into Beacon Academy with no previous combat training.

Perhaps his current situation was simply karma’s way of hammering in just how much he’d screwed up. Given how ridiculous it was, there was no other feasible explanation.

Well, except of course that some all-powerful entity had taken notice of him and decided to mess with him for shits and giggles.

Jaune snorted, banishing the thought, there was no way he could be that unlucky. No one could.  
\------------------  
All the way back in Vale, a certain dusty old crow sneezed and wondered if he should lay off the alcohol for the time being.  
\------------------  
Speaking of kidnapping…

“Rejoice, the prodigal child has come to save our Queen!” Came the ‘soothing’ tones of the cackling man behind him, currently bounding along on all fours like some sort of deranged cheetah and heading for the nearest door. “Come! Come! Her majesty awaits!”

Now normally, Jaune would’ve refused. There was no way he would normally have followed what was very likely a serial killer into some creepy castle, especially if that castle was not only in the middle of a wasteland, or under a blood red sky, but also surrounded by **swarms of Grimm.**

Just like he had refused the psychotic man’s request to follow him into his transport when he’d first been accosted.

Of course, having his weapons knocked from his hands, his armor cracked and dented and his Aura shattered in less than a minute by said madman quickly changed his tune.

Trying to stop his shaking arms, the blonde student stumbled and tripped his way forward through the opened doors of the castle, ignoring the maniac’s continued babbling and laughter.

“S-so… you said something about someone n-needing my help?” He asked, trying and failing to keep the tremors of fear from his voice. Taking a few glances around the castle interior only added to his anxiety and fear.

The entire place was bathed in the same foreboding red-tinted light that washed over the landscape, with additional light provided only by candles, along with tinted windows. All in all, it was as if the interior designer had been trying to win the ‘creepiest castle’ award with his work.

Well as far as Jaune was concerned, he was very much succeeding.

“Yes! YES!” The Faunus cried out suddenly, brought out of his deranged muttering to swing round and face the young man, yellow eyes glinting dangerously. “You will bring our Queen back! Won’t you…?” His stinger tail began waving dangerously, inching closer to the increasingly scared blonde.

Until he practically lunged toward Jaune.

 **“Won’t you, boy!?”** The man nearly screeched into his face, a steeled edge entering his voice this time.

“Y-yes… I-I’ll try!” Jaune replied desperately.

“WONDERFUL! Simply wonderful!” His mood flipped instantly, the scorpion was practically vibrating with excitement as he continued. “Yes! The hero’s brave light will chase away the darkness surrounding our Goddess! Come along now!”

Before Jaune could open his mouth, he was grabbed and bodily shoved through the corridors. It didn’t take long for him to be damn near thrown in front of a more ornate door than the rest, while he was picking himself up he heard his ‘escort’ start speaking again.

“Beyond this door lies the Goddess herself, writhing within a deep pit of despair. Now go! Pull her free!” With that, the maniac bounded away with one last bevy of cackles, leaving Jaune alone once more.

Taking a few deep breaths to steel himself, the blonde reached out a shaky hand and rapped a few times on the door.

No response.

“Um, hello?” His voice was weak and small.

….still no reply.

Trying the knock one more time, Jaune stuffed his hands into his pockets and decided to wait. It wasn’t as if he could leave… at least not until he helped this ‘Goddess’ his kidnapper kept blabbing on about. The fanatic was likely guarding any routes to the shuttle.

It wasn’t as if he was going to live through this anyway, was it? Still, even if he was going to die here, he was at least going to die helping one more person. Squaring his shoulders, the blonde knight pushed open the door and steadily inched his way inside.

_Huh…_

It was a relatively ordinary bedroom, at least for someone that was described as a ‘Queen’ and ‘Goddess’. Yes, it was a tad embellished and fancy, with a Queen sized bed and some gold trimmings around the place, but on the whole...it was pretty normal.

Jaune quirked an eyebrow at the sight of the bed in particular, especially since it didn’t actually look used. The sheets and pillows were immaculate, with no indents or impressions from someone sleeping in it.

_Well, that’s concerning…_

Well, it wasn’t quite as concerning as the sniffles he could now hear coming from the back room. While he couldn’t be sure, they sounded distinctly feminine.

“Uh… hello?” He asked, inching steadily forward, his previous fear steadily being replaced by a concern for the sniffling woman. “Are you okay?”

“....w-who’s there?” Came a voice that was somehow even softer and quieter than Jaune’s own, so quiet that the knight had to strain his Aura-enhanced senses try and hear her.

“Um, hi there.” The boy replied dumbly, one part of his mind still desperately trying to process what was going on, the other a little stunned at how quiet this woman was. Well, that psychotic follower of hers DID say she was deeply depressed. He’d not shut up about it on the way here, even for ten seconds.

“Who a-are you? You don’t-” Another hiccuping sniffle sounded. “Y-you don’t sound like Tyrian.”

“Uh, I’m not him.” Tyrian? That must be the guy who kidnapped me. “I’m… I’m Jaune. Jaune Arc.”

“Oh…h-hello Jaune, h-how did you get here?” The woman asked.

“I was kidnapped.” It was blunt and simple, there was no real point in lying anyway, what good would it do him now? It wasn’t like he could just leave, not with Tyrian guarding the exits and the thousands upon **thousands** of Grimm swarming the surrounding hellscape.

Basically, he was screwed in almost every way in terms of leaving, so why not try to make do for now?

“Oh, o-oh dear...I-I’m r-really sorry…” With that, the voice trailed off and fell silent, replaced with yet more sniffles, which sent Jaune’s level of concern skyrocketing. It was when he heard outright crying though, that his honour as an Arc went into overdrive. After all, what kind of hero-in-training would he be if he left a girl, or woman, alone to cry?

So he did the one thing he could think of, he flung himself at the door shoulder first.

In retrospect, it wasn’t the best idea that Jaune had ever come up with… given the shocked scream that came from the woman inside as the door splintered under the force exerted by his Aura fortified shoulder, but give him a break! He was still processing the whole ‘getting kidnapped’ thing and it wasn’t like he was just going to leave her to cry alone, Arc’s Honour demanded he do something!

Looking up, the blonde was met with the sight of the woman he’d been speaking to, sitting rigid in a chair in the corner of her room, eyes wide and staring directly at him.

“Um… sorry. I heard you crying.” Jaune offered, steadily picking himself up from the floor and brushing the splinters of broken wood from his clothes, even as the woman nearly gawked at him.

Getting a better look at her, it was Jaune’s turn to gawk for a moment.

Blue eyes a lighter shade that his own, though they seemed to be dim and dull right now, stared back at him. Long and surprisingly shiny blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulder blades, even as most of it hung in a thick bun that was held together by grey extensions sticking into it in an eight-point star pattern. 

Despite being wreathed in a white-grey hybrid of dress and tunic, the boy couldn’t help but notice how curvaceous she was. For someone who had allegedly been stuck in her room in a depression, according to her psychotic… butler(?), she sure didn’t look it.

 _No! Stop it! You didn’t get kidnapped to ogle her for Gods’ sake!_ He frantically slapped down the increasingly lewd thoughts rising in his mind and tried to re-focus, only to realise that while he’d been spacing out his companion had started whisper-talking again.

“Y-you really wanted to comfort me? I… I thought you’d hate me.” She admitted.

“Why wouldn’t I comfort you, you’re upset. And why would I hate you?” Jaune asked, now more confused than ever.

“B-because I told Tyrian that I was feeling l-lonely...and I s-suppose that he decided to go a-and find someone to k-keep me c-company.” The other blonde stuttered and sniffled out, not able to look Jaune in the eyes the whole time. “I-I-I’m really s-sorry-”

“It’s fine, really.” Jaune insisted, gently cutting the woman off before she could launch into a string of apologies, that was really the last thing he needed. She was stuttering her way through her words enough as it was, he didn’t need it to get even worse.

“So, what’s your name? I mean, I don’t know your name but you know mine, so…” He trailed off, hoping that she’d take the lifeline he offered. Anything to move the conversation on and distract her from more apologies.

“Oh, um… I’m Baelem.”

“Um, didn’t quite catch that last bit.”

“Baelem.”

“Pardo-”

“Baelem!!” Came her unexpectedly loud yell that sent Jaune stumbling backward in surprise.

“Okay! You don’t need to ye-” Jaune began, only to look over and see that the now named ‘Baelem’ was currently cowering in her chair. Instead of shock or fear, however, her utterly reddened face was currently buried in her hands. He could just about pick out her mutterings this time.

“Oh dear… I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I-I’m really sorry!”

Jaune sighed, running his hand through his hair. This was going to take some time...

“Nice to meet you.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
